


'Hints of Rosemary': Anita Blake Százszavas Gyűjtemény

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Guns, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Penguins, Prompt Fill, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: "Meleg szellőként csapott meg, ahogy végzett és felém tartott: Rozmaring.Hátralévő napjaimban, mindig erre a nőre fog emlékeztetni..."Ezek 100 szavas Drabble kihívások voltak, amik eredetileg az Anita Blake fanfiction oldalról, a "Pomme de Sang"-ról származnak.A hangsúly Anitán és Edwardon van, de mellettük más karakterek is felbukkannak az Obszidián Pillangó korszakából, vagy még korábbról.





	1. Mindig Ősszel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Hints of Rosemary': an Anita Blake Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201650) by [DesertDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDragon/pseuds/DesertDragon). 



Sok év és sok évszak telt már el. Még mindig közel állunk egymáshoz. Edward minden évben meglátogat. De sosem nyáron. Mindig ősszel. Mindig esőben.

Azt mondja, a hőség már megőrjíti így, idősebb korában. Aztán a páratartalom lecsökken, és ő felkeres engem.

Közel maradtam ahhoz, ami az otthonból maradt. A látogatásai megvigasztalnak, akárcsak őt. Az eső az ő feloldozása, minden tettetést elmos.

Majd ismét jön a búcsúzás. Megérint, kárpótolva minden olyan alkalomért, amikor nem tette. 

A sírkövem durva az ujjai alatt.

– Mondtam, hogy hiányozni fogsz nekem, Anita.


	2. Fekete és Fehér

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valaki Anita elvesztett figyelmére vágyik.

A társaim kigúnyolnak. Ők elégedettek itt, a puha sötétben, leming-szerű mentalitásukkal összebújva. Onnan szereznek szeretetet, ahonnan tudnak.

De én nem. Hiányzik, ahogy napkeltekor magához ölelt. Véresen jött haza az éjszakából, és együtt zuhantunk be az ágyába.

Manapság már nem minden annyira fekete és fehér. Nem lát engem. Nincs szüksége rám.

Nem veszíthetem el magam!

Így minden éjjel ábrándozok: megátkoztak az alakváltással. Tudok repülni! És a szám éles és veszélyes.

Talán majd akkor, a holdfénynél, végül újra észrevesz engem – Sigmundot, a vér-pingvint!


	3. Fiúk késekkel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita az életében lévő két pasi közt őrlődve találja magát.

Míg a hajam mostam, Jason halálra váltan telefonált. Jean-Claude meghívta Edwardot a Cirkuszba, egy leszámolásra. Lőfegyverek nélkül. Elkerülhetetlen, az Edwarddal való tartós kapcsolatomat figyelembe véve.

Villámgyorsan felöltöztem, nem törődve a hajammal és a sminkkel, csak a Browningom érdekelt. _Csajos_ , én ugyan nem.

Mikorra odaértem, a Kard-Zsonglőr holtan feküdt, és a sok éles cucca használatba véve, épp a levegőt szelte, ahogy a fiúk életre-halálra harcoltak.

Mint mindig, egyenesen a dolgok sűrűjébe sétáltam és…

NYISSZ!

Edward és Jean-Claude mindketten megdermedtek, ahogy egy jó adag göndör fürt a földre hullott, akárcsak egy megtépett zászló.

Ki tudta, hogy sírva fakadok egy rossz hajvágás miatt?


End file.
